


Family

by threewalls



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Domestic, Eavesdropping, Family Drama, Genderplay, Incest roleplay, Multi, Other, Poly, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The in-laws come to visit. (Assume a post-series setting with the minimum fatalities having occurred and Gojyo and Hakkai giving their respective issues rather free rein.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [louise_lux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_lux/gifts).



> Written with thanks to lynndyre for beta and much encouragement, and Lady_Ganesh for Saiyuki-checking.

Just as Hakkai had removed the duck from the oven where it had been roasting, Miss Yaone came back into the kitchen. He directed her to the cabinet with the glasses, which were the last element missing from the table's setting for the midday meal. Leaving the roasting pan resting on the stove, Hakkai moved a plate of cookies he'd baked yesterday off the wooden chopping block so that there would be room to lay out the duck.

Once more, Yaone tried to offer her help in the kitchen. As politely, he insisted that she was the guest, had already done more than enough. Perhaps she remembered the study from the brief tour last night; she was welcome to peruse his modest collection of pulp novels in the short time remaining before the meal. She left his kitchen, and Hakkai removed his oven mitts. He let some water run into the roasting pan and left it to soak in the sink.

"Last night, I-- uh-- heard--"

Hakkai stopped still beside the window. He put down the cleaver, laying it carefully flat beside the duck on the chopping block. After all, one was supposed to rest a roast before carving.

Gojyo and his brother had gone outside earlier-- to talk, Hakkai had assumed. Their pair of unexpected guests had arrived late the previous night, interrupting plans for an early night Hakkai hadn't entirely been willing to dismiss. Smiling, Hakkai was struck by a vivid remembrance of pressing Gojyo's mouth to his nipples, of how eagerly Gojyo had suckled and of how Hakkai had enjoyed the heady anticipation of being already wet enough for Gojyo to simply slide inside.

"You, um, called out-- for Mama, and..."

 _"Come for Mama,"_ Hakkai thought, a further echo from last night. Perhaps he'd urged Gojyo to be more bold than usual, had somehow forgotten despite the presence of their guests how thin the walls of their house truly were.

"--Fuck, Jien! What we do isn't anyone's business."

Outside the window, Gojyo whispered, but it was impossible for Hakkai not to overhear. Living without his limiters was proving to be quite the adjustment.

"I didn't say anything when you just showed up here with her on your arm, like it's just the two of you, and maybe it is, but if you're not fucking that prince of yours you should be. I saw enough of you guys to know that. Now, Hakkai's a good guy and I-- at least I can take what I want when it's right there in front of me. Life's too damn short not to."

A harsh, pastoral silence fell; the wind rustled through the leaves on the trees. They'd chosen a house on the outskirts of town to be able to afford this much space. Hakkai smoothed down his apron and then leant forward over the countertop, carefully wafting the cigarette smoke back through the open window and away from the duck.

"So... you're not still having nightmares, then."

Gojyo made a noise partway between laughing and choking. After a moment, his brother joined in, and then, Hakkai watched them both nearly felled by laughter, holding onto each other's clothes to stay upright. After several moments more, they both quietened, and Gojyo stepped away to light up another cigarette. Hakkai loosened his grip on the cleaver.

"Nah," Gojyo said. "No more nightmares."

"Cos' these flowers, they're..."

The flowers were a deep, deep red, the colour of blood, of sin, of Gojyo's hair. They filled narrow beds along the north-facing side of the house. When they were in bloom, as they currently were, there was always a fresh cut bunch in a vase on the dining room table. It was one of Gojyo's chores. He was such a good boy, Hakkai thought with satisfaction.

"Hakkai likes to garden."

"Look, if you're happy, that's..."

"You know what? I am. I really am." Gojyo snorted. "Me settling down, who'd have thought? And I'm sorry. About before. If you are, you know... with her... that's great."

"Well, you're right about Kou. We-- it's complicated. It's not easy, but it is good. With Lirin, and Kou's mom... feels like having a family again. So, I'm glad you've got him."

"Yeah." There was another long pause, Gojyo perhaps taking a drag. "So, wanna see about lunch?"

Squaring his shoulders and his stance, Hakkai raised the cleaver and aligned it with the roast duck's neck. It sliced cleanly through with a satisfying thunk.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Louise Lux asking what besides forced cleaning turns Hakkai on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mother's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150895) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls)




End file.
